


The Power Of Amor - Companion To 'A Starry Proposal'

by AlisonSilverstorm99



Series: A Starry Proposal [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Malec, Malec Fluff, still suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonSilverstorm99/pseuds/AlisonSilverstorm99
Summary: This is what happens after Alec and Magnus return to the Institute from their date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Since you gave me so much lovin', I decided to write a little bonus as a thank you. ;)

Alec wondered if it was possible for humans to become fluid. That’s how hard Isabelle was hugging him when he and Magnus returned to the Institute. Magnus was laughing at Alec’s _oof!_ face.

“By the Angel, Iz! You’re crushing me! I want to get married in human form, not some shapeless blob!” Alec said in a strangled voice.

After what seemed like hours, Izzy FINALLY let go. Her eyes were shining. “I’m so happy for you, big brother!”

Alec smiled shyly. He was happy his sister approved of Magnus. Just then, Jace walked in and towards Alec to give him a bro hug. “I must say, Alec, you have excellent taste when it comes to men,” Jace said and shot his parabatai’s fiancé a small smile. Magnus returned his smile.

Alec perked up all of a sudden. “I’m in the mood for some sparring! Jace?”

“One step ahead of you.”

Alec went over to his fiancé and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips before winking and walking towards the training arena. Behind him, Izzy had started interrogating Magnus on the details of the proposal.

“Great timing, Jace.” Alec and Jace both knew their sister a little too well. Over the years, they had learned that Izzy would start her interrogations exactly three minutes after the congratulatory festivities were over.

Alec really didn’t want to train, but he didn’t want to sit around and answer his ecstatic sister’s questions either. So training it was.

The two picked up their practice weapons and started to train. Alec was so focused on making the right moves that he didn’t notice Magnus staring at him enraptured.

“Hey, Alec?” Jace said between breaths.

“What?” Alec asked, panting slightly.

“Your fiancé’s giving you the lovey-dovey eyes. Maybe you should loosen a bit,” Jace said with a smirk.

That remark caught Alec off-guard and Jace took it as the perfect opportunity to beat his distracted parabatai. He aimed to knock the sparring stick off Alec’s hand.

But as soon as he did so, a huge purple wave sent him flying across the arena, making him bang quite harshly against the wall.

“Dude! What the hell?!” was all Jace could say. He then felt something cool flowing through him, instantly easing the ringing sensation of pain vibrating across his whole body. He slowly opened his eyes to see Magnus bent next to him and working his magic. Alec and Izzy were next to him with worried looks on their faces.

“Magnus? Wha…What happened?” Alec asked incredulously.

“It’s the ring. One of the protection spells I assume.”

Alec looked at Amor. The purple glow around the ring was starting to fade.

Alec looked at Jace sheepishly. “I’m sorry about that. Still not used to it, I guess.”

 Magnus got up quietly and went over to one of the benches in the training area. He hadn’t expected the ring to be so powerful. If Amor was going to do this for anyone who touched Alec, including his loved ones, he wasn’t going to have Alec wear it. He would return the ring back to the Iron Sisters and get Alec a mundane engagement ring.

 _Provided he still wants to be engaged,_ Magnus thought to himself. After what happened, he doubted Alec would still want to marry him. After all, he did hurt his parabatai. Without meaning to, the tears started to flow freely from the warlock’s eyes.

*

While Alec was still fussing over Jace and apologizing to him, Izzy looked over at the slouched figure sitting on the bench from across them. Something was definitely wrong, but she knew it wasn’t in her place to find out. That was Alec’s job.

She caught Alec’s eye and motioned towards Magnus with her own. As Alec looked to where she was looking, his eyes widened in realization and in two long strides, he was sitting next to Magnus and wrapping an arm around his fiancé.  

*

Magnus stiffened slightly when he felt an arm wrap around him and pull him close. But he relaxed when he saw who it was.

“Babe? What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Alec’s voice was full of genuine concern and worry.

“I’m sorry… I understand if you want to break the engagement. I’ll return the ring to the Iron Sisters…” Magnus’s voice was barely a whisper.

“Magnus, what are you talking about?” Alec asked, once again incredulously. He hadn’t the slightest idea as to why Magnus would think that.

“I hurt your parabatai! I should’ve checked and done some more research before making Amor….” Magnus said in a sad tone, his eyes not meeting Alec’s.

“Magnus? Look at me.”

Magnus took a deep breath and did as told. As soon as his unglamoured eyes met blue ones, Alec cupped one hand around the warlock’s neck and another snaked around his waist before crashing his lips with Magnus’s. Magnus was truly stunned for a moment, but only for a moment. If this was going to be their last kiss, he was going to make the most of it. So he savoured every second that passed in that moment.

What felt like eons later, Alec pulled away and rested his forehead against Magnus’s. “If you thought I was going to leave you just because a ring kicked my parabatai’s ass, then something is definitely wrong with you,” he whispered against Magnus’s lips.

Magnus looked at Alec in disbelief. “So you’re not breaking the engagement?”

“What?! No! Besides, it was high time someone toned down Jace’s cockiness.”

A smile formed on Magnus’s lips. A smile filled with relief and love. And this time, it was Magnus who grabbed the shadowhunter’s torso and tugged it towards him before kissing his fiancé breathless.

*

What happened between the two lovebirds, Izzy didn’t know. But what she did know was that they had worked it out and everything was alright because they were literally making out on the bench.

 Jace was perfectly fine by now, thanks to Magnus’s magic. But he was still being his dramatic self. Izzy didn’t want to interrupt the two who were still wrapped up in each other’s arms. So, she quietly moved Jace to his room, where it was easier to listen to his melodrama.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo...? How was it? It isn't much, I know. 
> 
> Come shout at me on Twitter at @a_silverstorm. *hides behind pillow*
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
